


Two Single Dads (But Not For Long)

by SweetPotato



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Doctor!Kirk, F/M, M/M, Principle!Uhura, Professor!Spock, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spocks kids get into a fight with each other at school and it end up having some very good consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Single Dads (But Not For Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more chapters, but I'm just not sure. But if you are just dieing for more tell me in the comments.

Jim was sitting in his living room, reading a book, and enjoying his day off when the home phone rang. He sighs and reluctantly picks it up.

“Hello, this is Dr. Kirk speaking. How may I help you?” He says overly politely in case it was someone from work. Unfortunately it was not from work, but from his son George’s school. 

“Hello, this is Mrs. Uhura from Star Lake Elementary, it seems that your son has gotten into a fight with another student, and will need to be picked up.” The principle said stonily.

“Okay then,” He sighed, trying not to sound annoyed, “I’ll be right there.” He clicked the phone off, grabbed his coat, and left out the door.

~One Frustrating Car Ride Later~

Jim walked into the school and immediately found his son sitting on the bench outside the front office.

“Dad, let me explain-“ George started when he saw his father.

“Yes please do, I would like to know how you got into so many fights in the sixth grade.” He said pushing the hair out of his face.

“This snarky asshole-“

“Language.”

“This snarky butt, he said my lunch looked gross and that I ate like a dog!” He yelled.

“And then what did you do?”

“I may have lightly punched him in the face.”

“How do you lightly punch someone in the face?”

“You do not.” Said a small Vulcan child on the other bench, who had a dark green bruise forming on the left side of his face.

“Shut up!” Said George.

“He asked a question and I was just providing a truthful answer.” The child rubbed his cheek.

“Oh gods, did you do that to his face George? I want you to apologize right now!”

“But Dad~” He whined, “He-“

“I don’t care what he said, words for words! Now say you’re sorry.” Jim commanded, arms crossed.

“I’m sorry I punched your stupid face.”

“George.”

“I’m sorry I punched you in the face.” He said, crossing his arms while looking at the floor.

“Though the apology is nice,” A man says from the front doors, “I’m not so sure it is needed, considering what my son did back was not an equal and or lesser reaction. Therefore he is the one who is in the wrong in this situation.” He said glaring at his son, and then looking up to Jim and holding out his hand.

“Hello, I am Professor Spock and I would like to apologize for my sons actions, and also suggest that you take your son to a hospital for his broken ribs.” Jim looked down at his son who apparently was not crossing his arms but clutching his midsection. He had a look of shame on his face, most likely because he let someone hit him that hard. He shook Spock’s hand. And smiled, because hot damn can you say DILF or what? This Vulcan was tall, fit, mature, and all legs. His features still looked young even though his hair was grey in some areas. And did he say professor? Good looking, roughly his age, and intelligent? Oh if he was single this was going to be Jims lucky day.

“Well though that may be true, I think my son may be a little more at fault here because he threw the first punch.” He said, “And I am Dr. Kirk by the way, it’s nice to meet you Professor. Which college do you work at?”

“Star Fleet Academy. But may I talk to you in private for a moment?” Kirk would love to.

“Why of course.” He looked at his son before walking out the door, “I’m going to talk with Professor Spock, stay put and try not to hit anyone while I’m gone.”

“You see,” Spock began while they were out of earshot of their boys, “My wife was always better at socializing with others, but she passed away before she could pass that on to Avarak, so he has problems making acquaintances.” Kirk nods his head, guiltily celebrating that this beautiful person was single, “I think I may have given him some bad advice on how to make friends, and that is what started the fight in the first place.”

“Well what did you tell him?” Jim asked.

“I told him that the peoples of this planet value honesty above all else.”

“That’s a very good piece of advice, but I think there may have been communication issues, considering how honest he was.”

“While that may be the case, it seems my son is quite taken with yours, and I would like to ask a favor of you.”

“Go on.”

“Would you mind encouraging your son to befriend Avarak? I fear if he does not learn to make acquaintances soon, he may never at all.” Jim thought about this for a moment and sighed.

“I suppose I could try, but my son is a lot like me when I was younger, and I’m pretty sure that if I had a dad when I was his age I wouldn’t have listened to him.” He explained.

“What about the boy’s mother?”

“She, um, left us before he was five.” For some fucking asshole she was having an affair with.

“I see, well then I am counting on your help with this matter.” A light bulb shined in his head that could help both him and their sons.

“Wait, I think I may have come up with a solution.” And with that he explained his harebrained scheme to Spock. In simpler terms than he used the plan was “We start (Pretend) dating and make our sons spend more time with each other outside of school.”

“I see, well while that is an interesting plan to say the least, I’m not too keen on deceiving my son.” Kirk smiled broadly.

“Okay then, may I ask you on a very real date for dinner at my home?” Jim mentally high fived himself for his smoothness. Spock’s face grew slightly green at the suggestion, but then looked Kirk up and down and thought for a moment.

“Well, you do seem to be an intelligent and stable individual with a good job. As well as what you humans would call, ‘Easy on the eyes’. So I see no issue with accepting your offer graciously. Are you available this Thursday at 6 pm?”

“Very available.” He said, very happy with himself. He took out his wallet and handed Spock one of his business cards, “Text me later for my address.” He took Spock’s hand and kissed it lightly, “See you Thursday.” He let go of Spock’s and strode back into the school, where George and Avarak where looking at him with wide eyes, which is understandable, considering the doors were glass and they just saw him kiss Avaraks dads hand.

“Dad, what’s going on?” He asked a little skeptically.

“I’ll tell you on the way to the hospital.” He said before picking his son up like a princess and carrying him out the door. He winked at Spock on the way before gently setting his son in shot gun.

“Dad, what’s going on? Why did you Kiss that dicks dads hand?” And so Kirk explained how he scored and that he had better be on his best behavior on Thursday.


End file.
